Cheetor
General Bio Universe: Beast Era Transforms into: Cybertronian race car, Cheetah Faction: Maximals Voiced by: Ian James Corlett Appearances: Beast Wars cartoon The Maximals and Predacons crashed on prehistoric Earth, where high energon levels threatened to destroy the crew unless they adopted organic alternate modes. Cheetor was given the form of a cheetah. Cheetor served as one of Primal's most trusted warriors for season one, battling against the Predacons on many occasions. However, his brashness and impulsiveness often made him a liability as well. On one notable occasion Cheetor lost a valuable communications device. Determined to redeem himself in Primal's eyes, Cheetor tried to spy on Megatron's new Megacannon, but was captured by Tarantulas and had to be rescued by Rattrap before he was eaten by the spider Predacon. On another occasion, he was goaded into proving his bravery against the Predacons by Dinobot, by planting a series of spy probes. A freak accident with a bolt of lightning meant he was teleported into the Predacon base. Despite being hunted down, Cheetor managed to evade the entire Predacon team and stop the Maximal plan to destroy the Predacon base, realising that an Energon seam ran below both bases and would destroy the Axalon as well if the Predacon ship was detonated. During this period of the Beast War other senses to fight after being blinded in an explosion, and reverted to savagery after being trapped in his beast mode due to the Predacons stealing a component from the Axalon. Cheetor would also form close relationships with the other Maximals, particularly with the two new Maximal protoforms discovered during this time - Airazor and Tigatron. Cheetor looked up to and respected the wiser Transformer- who he affectionately referred to as "Big Cat", being addressed as "Little Cat" in return-, while he gave some of his circuitry to give life to Airazor, resulting in her taking on a few of Cheetor's personality traits and becoming like a sister to him. Cheetor even became friends with Dinobot, being the only Maximal to express actual enthusiasm when Dinobot returned to the team after their apparent victory over the Predacons (It is even implied that he voted for Dinobot to become the new leader after Optimus was briefly captured by an alien ship). Cheetor also had an unnoticed rivalry against Waspinator that went up to the Beast Machines series where their rivalry was more focused. Beast Machines Universe: Beast Era Transforms into: Cybertronian race car, Cheetah Faction: Maximals Voiced by: Ian James Corlett Appearances: Beast Machines cartoon After returning to Cybertron, Cheetor was one of the four Maximals to escape having their sparks extracted by Megatron's new Vehicon army, although he was initially trapped in his original beast mode. Reformatted by the Oracle into a techno-organic body, Cheetor's new weapons included enhanced super speed and a pair of sabers, which could be used to deflect incoming energy blasts, thrown as boomerangs, and attached at the hilt to form a glider. Cheetor continued to mature and grow during the series, to the extent that he was even appointed second-in-command, Optimus recognizing that Cheetor's instincts were correct when the rest of the team made a bad decision. No longer the 'child' of the team, a role that fell to Nightscream, Cheetor was known to argue with Optimus when the team's original leader disagreed with his decisions, with Cheetor soon becoming the team's military leader while Optimus's link with the Oracle made him a spiritual figurehead. At the conclusion of the series, Cheetor apparently became leader of the Maximals, as well as becoming the new 'liaison' to the Oracle with Optimus's demise. Robot Heroes Cheetor has currently appeared in the Robot Heroes line two times: *In his purple, yellow and black Beast Wars incarnation, running in the Cheetor and Black Arachnia 2-Pack *In his yellow, black and orange Beast Machines incarnation, holding a saber in the Cheetor and Tankor 2-Pack Images Category:Transformers Robot Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters